Morning Glories 39
is the 39th issue of Morning Glories. It was initially solicited for May 14, 2014 but was pushed back to May 21, June 4, June 25, and then July 2. Solicitation Tagline: "Leadership." Synopsis Flashback Three Months Ago: Danielle Clarksonis soothing her baby with a story when the doorbell rings. It's Casey Blevins, who is overjoyed at being accepted into Morning Glory Academy. Casey is blindfolded and surprised by a going away party by her parents and Tamara. To Casey's annoyance, her nemesis Isabel Traveiso is also there. At the end of the party, Casey is saying goodbye to her guests when Isabel comes up to her. Casey expresses her incredulity that Isabel showed up. Isabel tells Casey that she couldn't miss the chance to bid farewell to the one who challenged and inspired her over the last two years. She implies that Casey cheated on last year's science fair (leading her to beat Isabel for the top spot in the class), and gives Casey a farewell card. Casey opens it and is surprised that it's blank. Isabel expresses mock shock and contrition and the girls admit to their mutual hatred. Now The students at the academy all wake to the morning announcements made by Pamela including the start of intramural towerball tournaments, and the science fair. While the announcements are playing, the current state of several of the characters are pictured including Akiko (still unconscious), Fortunato Medeiros (with bandaged eyes in his cell), Reginald Gribbs (bandaged with a cane but presenting his papers to what appears to be a USA agent), Oliver Simon (alone and looking nervous), Miss Richmond (looking at Vanessa Richmond though an upper window. Lara Hodge furtively enters a room in the basement only to find that Casey is in there waiting for her. Lara says she would be worried about Casey going though her papers if she had written anything down. Casey takes an apparently blank piece of paper and reads off of it. Lara looks uncomfortable and says that they might need to visit Nine. Casey accuses Lara of avoiding her for a week and demands to know if her parents are really back. Lara asks her if she really does not remember and then leaves the room without answering Casey. Casey chases after Lara who tells her that this is something better shown than told, she doesn't think Casey will change her mind, but at least there will be cake. Casey is confused, but follows Lara up to the Rec Room. Lara tells Casey about how they went back in time and how Casey made sacrifices. Casey looks skeptical and Lara says she's about to prove it. They start setting up for a party. Lara says she has bad news, Casey still needs to do more to accomplish her goal and this is going to be the hardest part for Casey. Meanwhile, the rec room is filling with students. Casey asks what she will need to do. Lara tells her that Casey has been trying to destroy the academy, but that the only way to do so is from the inside: Casey has to become part of the academy. They hang a "welcome back" banner and Casey asks who's it for. Lara says that they are welcoming back their student council class president, who turns out to be Isabel. Isabel sees Casey and starts to greet her, but Casey storms out of the room. Lara chases after her. Casey is furious that the Academy has "recruited the bitchy girl from her old school" but Lara corrects her: Isabel has been going to MGA for her whole academic career. She was so popular that she was even elected in absentia while she was attending Casey's old school. Casey wonders how the Academy would know to plant Isabel at her old school far before she herself thought of going there. She then realizes that Ms. Clarkson had to be involved. Casey is shocked that the teacher who she thought was her friend was on the Academy's side all along and demands to know what the academy wants from them. Lara tells her that she, personally, wants Casey to run against Isabel for class president. Casey refuses to entertain the idea until Lara tells her that no student is allowed in the presence of The Headmaster, except for the class president. Casey goes back to her room to think about it and takes out Isabel's card. Now, instead of being blank, it reads "See you soon! Isabel". Characters Featured *Casey Blevins Supporting Characters *Lara Hodge *Isabel Traveiso *In Flashbacks **Kathy Blevins **Dan Blevins **Tamara **David *In Quickview **The Glories ***Ike ***Jade Ellsworth ***Hunter **The Truants ***Akiko(Unconscious) ***Vanessa Richmond ***Ian Simon ***Fortunato Medeiros ***Guillaume Sorel **The AV Club ***Hannah ***Andres ***Esi **Jun Fukayama **Georgina Daramount **Oliver Simon **Miss Richmond **Pamela **Reginald Gribbs Continuity *The story Clarkson tells baby David sounds similar to the story described by Clarkson to Casey in Morning Glories 27, and seen in Morning Glories 3. *Pamela won Woodrun in Morning Glories 29. The announcer position would seem to result from this achievement. *Ike is seen cleaning up his wounds from Morning Glories 38. *The last time Oliver Simon and Miss Richmond were seen, they were being brought into the academy under guard through the The Delivery Point in Morning Glories 36. *Casey doesn't remember anything after entering the cave in Morning Glories 13 because her memory was wiped when she touched the cylinder in Morning Glories 29 including the fact that she is actually Ms. Clarkson. Trivia See also: Easter eggs and Cameos Goofs * Cultural References See also: Cultural References *Hunter has a poster of Sloan's Navy Blues by his bed. *Hunter is wearing a shirt that says "Not Penny's boat", a reference to the TV show LOST *A boy at Casey's surprise party is wearing an Angry birds t-shirt. Questions Unanswered questions *If no student can be in the headmaster's presence, how did Irina do it? Or was what happened to her the consequences of being in his presence? Quotes References External Links Category:Issue Category:Casey Blevins/Appearances Category:Jade Ellsworth/Appearances Category:Hunter/Appearances Category:Ike/Appearances Category:David/Appearances Category:Vanessa Richmond/Appearances Category:Ian Simon/Appearances Category:Akiko/Appearances Category:Fortunato Medeiros/Appearances Category:Hannah/Appearances Category:Andres/Appearances Category:Georgina Daramount/Appearances Category:Reginald Gribbs/Appearances Category:Oliver Simon/Appearances Category:Pamela/Appearances Category:Lara Hodge/Appearances Category:Kathy Blevins/Appearances Category:Dan Blevins/Appearances Category:Tamara/Appearances Category:Esi/Appearances Category:Guillaume Sorel/Appearances Category:Jun Fukayama/Appearances Category:Francine/Appearances Category:Ellen Richmond/Appearances Category:Isabel Traveiso/Appearances